The present invention relates to an extension adapter and particularly to an extension adapter which can automatically switch attached electrical appliances on or off in accordance with the alternations of light level in the operating environment of the extension adapter.
The present invention is a valuable tool in the automation of the home or office. The power sources of lighting fixtures, various electric appliances such as electric cookers, stereo sets, coffee makers, water boilers, etc. and even a thermostat can be automatically switched on or off on the basis of pre-determined light levels in the vicinity of the adapter or even in a remote location through an external sensor.
It is a primary objective of the present invention to provide an extension adapter which can automatically switch power to attached appliances on or off according to prevailing light levels in the environment of the adapter.
A secondary objective of the present invention is to provide an extension adapter that has three insertion receptacles for each plug, such that a user can selectively choose conventional operation or automatic light level control for each appliance.
Yet another objective of the present invention is to provide a light level sensitive extension adapter designed in such a way that the light level in a remote location can be used to control the adapter by means of a remote phot-sensitive element attached through an extension wire to the body of the adapter.